Full House: THE LOST EPISODES
by SpiKrab
Summary: These are the lost episodes of the hit TV series "Full House"
1. Michelle's Dare

**Michelle's Dare**

One day in the Tanner household, DJ and Michelle were in the kitchen. They were bored.

DJ: Hey Michelle, eat the dog.

Michelle: You got it dude. –eats dog in one bite-

DJ: Whoa, I didn't think you would eat it in one bite.

Danny: I'm Danny Tanner, and where is the dog.

Stephanie: I don't know.

Danny: I'm Danny Tanner, and tell me where the dog is Stephanie.

Stephanie: I don't know where the dog is.

Danny: I'm Danny Tanner, and WHERE IS THAT DOG?!

Joey: -does his Popeye laugh-

-Commercial Break-

Jesse: I'm Uncle Jesse, and I love to comb my hair. –combs his hair for 11 minutes-

-Commercial Break-

Now at the hospital, the Tanner family and Kimmy Gibbler are at the hospital to get the dog out of Michelle.

Michelle: -explodes, and a million of the dog's puppies fly out of her dead body-

Kimmy: I'll take some. –takes about 750 of them, which isn't even half-

Danny: I'm Danny Tanner, and who wants some puppies?

**THE END**


	2. The Biological Mistake

**The Biological Mistake**

One day in school, DJ and Kimmy Gibbler had a new biology teacher. He had Stephanie on a tray and was dissecting her.

DJ: Stop dissecting my sister. –punches new biology teacher in the face with a raccoon-

Biology teacher: Ok. –runs to Mexico and gets Swine Flu-

DJ: We have to get her to the hospital.

Kimmy: Ok. –they take Stephanie to the hospital-

-Commercial Break-

Jesse: I'm Uncle Jesse, and I love to comb my hair. –combs his hair for 11 minutes-

-Commercial Break-

So, the Tanner family, Kimmy Gibbler, and DJ's boyfriend Steve are at the hospital with Stephanie.

Danny Tanner: I'm Danny Tanner, and Michelle, will you use your new shrinking powers to help heal Stephanie?

Michelle: You got it dude. –shrinks herself, the dog, and Steve-

Joey: -does his Popeye laugh-

Michelle: Lets help Stephanie.

The dog: Bark!

Steve: -eating out of a mini fridge inside Stephanie- Mhhhhhh! Food!

Stephanie: -explodes with the three getting out in time-

Danny: I'm Danny Tanner, and Michelle, you and the others are all right.

Michelle: You got it dude!

Kimmy: -eats Stephanie's dead body-

**THE END**


	3. Lost Series Finale Part 1

Mandark: Chew chew chew chew chew chew chew!

DeeDee: Mandark, can I have some of your Froot Loops?

Mandark:

NO!!!!!

DeeDee: Ok.

**THE LOST SERIES FINALE: JESSE AND REBECCA'S SECOND WEDDING AFTER GETTING DEVORCED WHEN JESSE RAN OVER THE TWINS WITH HIS HARLEY DAVIDSON MOTORCYCLE HE GOT FROM AN AUTO SHOP NOT FAR FROM THE TANNER HOUSEHOLD RIGHT IN NEW YORK.**

One day in the Tanner household, the day of Rebecca's remarriage to Jesse, some stuff happened.

Rebecca: Are you ready to get married again Jesse?

Jesse: Yes, and I love my hair!

Danny: I'm Danny Tanner, and Joey, are you eating a hat made out of poison snakes?

Joey: -eating a hat made out of poison snakes- Uh oh, I'm dieing! –does his Popeye laugh for the last time then dies-

Stephanie: How ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu –gets stuck saying rude-

DJ: Uh oh, she needs to go to the hospital!

Michelle: You got it dude!

-Commercial Break-

Jesse: I'm Uncle Jesse, and I love to comb my hair. –combs his hair for 11 minutes-

-Commercial Break-

Now at the hospital:

Stephanie: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Kimmy: Don't worry, I'll perform the surgery. I'm a doctor!

Danny: I'm Danny Tanner, and I hope you know what you are doing!

Rebecca and DeeDee: -waiting at the church for Jesse to arrive-

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Lost Series Finale Part 2

**THE LOST SERIES FINALE: JESSE AND REBECCA'S SECOND WEDDING AFTER GETTING DEVORCED WHEN JESSE RAN OVER THE TWINS WITH HIS HARLEY DAVIDSON MOTORCYCLE HE GOT FROM AN AUTO SHOP NOT FAR FROM THE TANNER HOUSEHOLD RIGHT IN NEW YORK:  
PART 2: THE FAMILY IS AT THE HOSPITAL FIGURING OUT WHAT IS WRONG WITH MICHELLE I MEAN STEPHANIE AND MICHELLE HAS TO SHRINK DOWN TO HELP KIMMY FIX STEPHANIE BECAUSE IT TURNS OUT KIMMY IS REALLY A DOCTOR.**

Still at the hospital, the Tanner family and others are around Stephanie's body.

Kimmy: There, she's fixed. –Stephanie has an eye ball where her foot should be and a foot in her eye socket-

Danny: I'm Danny Tanner, and Michelle, shrink down again to help Stephanie again.

Michelle: You got it dude! –shrinks herself, the dog, Steve, Jesse, and Mandark down to microscopic size to help Stephanie-

Jesse: My hair! –eaten by a parasite-

Mandark: Chew chew chew chew chew chew chew! –eats Stephanie's spleen-

Steve: Awww! I was gonna eat that spleen!

Stephanie: -blows up do to lack of spleen, killing Michelle, the dog, Steve, Mandark, and the parasite that ate Jesse-

-Commercial Break-

Jesse: I'm Uncle Jesse, and I love to comb my hair. –combs his hair for 11 minutes-

-Commercial Break-

Danny: I'm Danny Tanner, and most of my friends and family are dead. –jumps out a window and dies-

100 years later…

Rebecca and DeeDee: -die after waiting for Jesse for 100 years-

**THE END**


End file.
